


Safe

by wellexcuuuuuseme



Category: People of Earth (TV)
Genre: M/M, ozzie is trans in this because it's the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/wellexcuuuuuseme





	

"Hey, dude." Gerry caught Ozzie after group. "If it's ok, I'd like to see the bathroom you said the deer apparitions are appearing in?"

"Oh?" Ozzie was caught off guard. "Yeah, yeah, you're the chief alientologist. Maybe you could help me get rid of the hallucinations?"

"I call them apparitions. Hallucinations are something your brain makes. Apparitions? The aliens put them _in_ your brain."

"All right. Apparitions, then." Ozzie didn't see a difference in the terminology. Sometimes he felt like Gerry just made up stuff to sound like he knew what he was talking about. 

 

They arrived at the motel at the same time. Gerry took a look at Ozzie's packed car and realized.

"You were planning on moving away again?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I was a little thrown off guard by my old boss following me here, but I think I'm staying."

"That's why you brought your fish to group!"

"Uh, yeah."

 

"Now, apparitions are drawn to liminal spaces." Gerry started, examining the room while Ozzie got his fish settled back into the bowl. "And I think this bathroom? Yep. Look at the tile."

Ozzie made some noises in vague agreement without looking up.

"You ok, dude?"

"Hm, what?" Ozzie turned around to look at Gerry. "Yeah, just a little shaken still. You do you examination, yeah? I'll do this."

"Shaken? Do you need anything?" Gerry stepped toward his friend, concerned. 

"I'm ok, I think." 

Their hands brushed. 

Gerry gasped ever so lightly at the touch. 

They made gentle eye contact.

"Ozzie..." Gerry said under his breath, breathing only slightly heavier than before. He stepped a bit closer. 

"Yeah?" Ozzie whispered back, breaking eye contact to look at the floor.

"Would it be okay... if I kissed you?"

"Yeah." Ozzie answered slowly but firmly.

Gerry leaned in gently but quickly to meet Ozzie's lips, cherishing every moment of it. He tasted distinctly of sugar-free mint and he chewed something on the way over in anticipation or if he was just that kind of guy. 

He'd sort of had a crush on him since they first met, he didn't know how obvious it was, but it was something magical to have that kind of connection and get to kiss him! Even once!

Gerry looked at Ozzie with a childlike excitement and joy. "You're so good at that!" he said.

"Uh, thanks. I try."

"Is the fish all settled?"

"Yes, he's fine." Ozzie said, looking back at the floor.

"You ok?" Gerry asked again. 

"Yeah, yeah." He brushed it off, and then remembered that they just kissed so it wouldn't be the weirdest thing to ask. "Actually. I could use some, like, physical comfort. If you wanted to stay here and cuddle for a bit?"

"Would I! I'm like, so good at cuddling, almost as much as you are at kissing!" 

Ozzie smiled at the happiness his question brought. He was gonna sleep safe that night.


End file.
